1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-protecting airbag device mountable on an automobile, and more particularly, relates to a head-protecting airbag device in which an airbag, a roof rail garnish for covering the folded airbag, and an inflator for supplying inflation gas to the airbag are assembled into an airbag module and mounted on a vehicle as a single part.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a head-protecting airbag device of this kind includes a folded airbag, a roof rail garnish, and an inflator for supplying inflation gas to the airbag, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2001-334902 (as will be called “Reference 1”).
In this airbag device, an airbag is folded and housed in upper edge of side windows along the front-rear direction. The roof rail garnish is formed into a single plate located in an area extending in the front-rear direction between a roof head lining and side windows, and is provided in its lower edge part with a door portion to be pushed by the airbag and open when the airbag deploys to cover the interior of side windows.
In this airbag device, moreover, the airbag, the roof rail garnish and the inflator are mounted on the vehicle in an integrally assembled state as an airbag module.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 9-240409 (as will be called “Reference 2”) discloses, in FIGS. 1 and 2, a head-protecting airbag device mounted on the vehicle as an airbag module in which an entire roof rail garnish opens inward when pushed by the airbag.
However, in the head-protecting airbag device in Reference 1, the folded airbag is assembled into an airbag module with its lower side and exterior side uncovered. Accordingly, after the members are assembled into an airbag module, the airbag module needs such a care as not to damage the airbag in handlings such as storage and transportation until it is mounted on the vehicle.
In the head-protecting airbag device in Reference 2, on the other hand, the roof rail garnish includes an elongate fixing portion extending along the entire length of the folded airbag for holding the airbag by its interior side, and a garnish body for covering the interior side of the folded airbag. When the airbag module is formed, the folded airbag is surrounded by the fixing portion and the garnish body of the roof rail garnish in interior and exterior sides, so that any countermeasures do not have to be considered to prevent damages to the airbag before it is mounted on the vehicle.
However, in the head-protecting airbag device in Reference 2, a whole garnish body in vertical direction opens inward around the upper edge of the garnish body upon airbag deployment. Accordingly, inward protruding amount of the roof rail garnish is too great for this airbag device to be mounted on a vehicle having a small interior space.